The truth is a wonderufl thing
by kmmi95
Summary: What happpens when Finn and Rachel share some truths? Will everything change between them?


Finn was sat alone in his room, at his old house. He had moved back in there on his own after Kurt's dad had kicked him out, he should never have said those things to Kurt and as he sat alone in the empty house, his mother had chosen to stay with Kurt's dad for the night to let Finn cool off, he thought about it. Staring at the ceiling while lying on his bed.

He lay like that for; he had no idea how long. It was not often that he got the chance to simply lose himself in his thoughts. He was shaken out of his thoughts by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was a call from Rachel.  
>"Hello?" He asked<br>"Finn, can I come over? I just need someone." She said, she had been crying, he could tell by the thickness of her voice though the phone and the way she was sniffling as she was trying to hold the tears in.  
>"Yeah, you can, I could do with seeing someone as well, I am at my house, not Kurt's."<br>"Okay." She replied "I am nearly there."

Sure enough, 5 minutes later he heard the knock on his bedroom door, she had gotten in by the hider key that he had told her to use.  
>"Come in." he shouted, she swung the door open as he sat up to see her. Her red dress was beautiful showing off the curves she had, her long dark hair was stuck to her head due to the rain outside, her face was tracked with tears, and still Finn's heart still skipped when he saw her.<br>"I'm sorry Finn, I shouldn't have come here." She said.  
>"It's fine." He said, "I could do with seeing someone to be honest with you." He paused taking in her appearance again and noticing her start to shiver. He got off the bed and walked to his closet, he pulled out a t-shirt and threw it over his arm before walking towards her until he was directly in front of her.<br>"Here." He said giving her the t-shirt and the towel that he had taken from his draw tops. "Dry yourself off and put that on. I will hang your dress up, I turn around okay?" She nodded and he turned from her, facing the opposite wall. He knew there was something wrong because she just did what he asked and she hardly spoken, which was not normal for Rachel. He found himself thinking about the fact that the girl he loved was just a short head turn away, and she was getting changed. But Finn had been brought up right so stayed facing the wall until Rachel said faintly.  
>"Thanks." He got up and hung up her dress, over his heater, noticing in his head that he got slightly turned on at the image of Rachel in his bedroom, in his shirt. He sat back down and patted the space next to him, she moved at sat next him, their back resting against his head board.<br>"Feel like telling me what's the matter?" said Finn softly,  
>"I found my mam, and the fairy-tale I had of her loving me and everything else shattered." She said, she paused slightly and then kept going.<br>"I always thought that I would have found her and she would have opened her arms and I would have ran into them and she would have hugged me, tears streaming down our faces and she would tell me that she was going on Broadway and so she had to give me up but she was always thought that somehow we would met again. But she didn't even really want to know me. My own mother doesn't want me." She said, the tears running down her face.  
>"Hey" She turned her head to face Finn, "She loves you, and I know it. But she is scared, she doesn't know you very well and she is terrified that she will disappoint you." She sat there, thinking over what he said, Finn hating the look of loss on her face that he had hardly ever seen on her face before said<br>"Come here" opening his arms, she moved into them and he enclosed her, drawing in her into his chest.

She lay on his body, her body hyper aware of every inch that they were touching. They sat like that until Rachel said  
>"Why are you here alone?" Finn sighed<br>"I lost it with Kurt; I didn't mean to but there is so much happening at the moment with me. I used to go home and this room used to be my get away, somewhere I could hide. But Kurt takes over, I am okay with him being Gay but when he changes the colour of the room to pink and when he plainly looks at you, it's just awkward. So everything piled up I got home to a pink room and Kurt being over the top and I just snapped. His dad kicked me out and so here I am." He mused, his mind briefed turning to the way could feel Rachel's boobs moving against him as she breathed. He tried to push the thought to the back of his mind.  
>"They will forgive me, hopefully"<br>"They will." Said Rachel. "You are so amazing Finn, everybody loves you. Staying as one of the most popular kids in school ever when you hang round with me, the most annoying, ugly person there, cannot be easy.  
>"You are not ugly, and you're annoying, but so am I." Rachel made a scoffing sound. "You are pretty." She shook her head. Before he could really think about it the words ha escaped his mouth. "Well I think you are beautiful." It was like verbal vomit.<br>"Thank you." She said. "No boy has ever told me that." She smiled. "And I think you are very handsome." Finn sat up resulting in Rachel sitting up too.  
>"You know everyone thinks that with me being the quarterback I have to date a cheerleader. Okay I loved Quinn but she was not good for me. I started glee club, and I thought you were beautiful." Rachel smiled, she was unable to control herself.<br>"From the first moment I saw you I thought you were beautiful and then you opened your mouth to sing and I swear my jaw was on the floor you were amazing, I never thought I would get the chance to say that I had performed with someone famous, but I can see that happening. I can see me sat watching the TV and when a music video comes on saying that Rachel Berry and I sang with her in high school. You don't notice but you make everyone one around strive to be better at whatever they do and I will forever be grateful for that Rachel, because I would be nowhere near here if it was not for you."  
>"Ohh, Finn." Rachel said, turning away from him to hide her blush. He put his hand on her cheek and turned her head back around, so she was facing him once more. His hand did not drop from her cheek as he said<br>"The truth can be a wonderful thing Rach." He said, before leaning in and gently touching his lips to hers before pulling back slightly and saying in a whisper said  
>"And the truth is I love you." She grinned<br>""I love you too Finn." And their lips met once more.


End file.
